Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a detection device and a manufacturing method for the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a detection device used for detecting food safety and a manufacturing method for the same.
Related Art
The food safety, such as the remained toxic materials, process pollutants and the likes, is always a concerned issue, so that the Food safety detections have become more and more important. For example, many food companies or stores may add overdosed or improper additives (e.g. color fasting agents, preservatives or the likes) in their food products. In another case, the final food products may still contain the undesired chemical substances such as pesticide reagent. For example, nitrite is usually added to food as a color fasting agent. If people eat the food product containing nitrite, it will cause the secondary amine reaction so as to generate the high hazard carcinogen—N-nitroso compounds.
In brief, to intake exceeded certain food additives can highly threaten the health of human bodies. Although the acceptable amounts of additives in food products have been listed by FDA to keep people away from the overdosed additives, it is still existing the unintentional mistakes on food treatments and it still cannot stop the unscrupulous companies. Therefore, it is desired to effectively detect the food additives before tasting food products.
There are many detection methods for detecting the food additives such as spectrophotometry, HPLC (high performance liquid chromatography), GC (gas chromatography), IC (ion chromatography), CE (capillaryelectrophoresis), polarography and FIA (flow injection analysis). However, these detection methods all need a high-tech and expensive equipment for detection, and require operators and a lot of time to precisely detect the additives in the labs.
As the rising of health and food safety consciousness, the concept of self-detection in house is more and more popular. The self-detection allows the users to easily and simply detect the food products anytime and anywhere. In general, this simple detection utilizes the color change of detection reagent to indicate the detection result, so the user can easily realize the detection result without additional equipment or with only a simple device. Moreover, when the color change reaches a dangerous range, the user can contact any related institute for further detailed detection. Accordingly, the self-detection has the advantages of convenience and low cost. The commonly used self-detection for detecting food additives mainly utilizes a testing strip containing a detection reagent to detect the food additives according to colorimetric method or photometric method. The user can compare the color of the testing strip with a given color table so as to determine the nitrite concentration in the food product. This simple measuring method brings the users an extremely large convenience and safety. However, the user has to carry the testing strip all the time, which may bother the users indeed. In addition, the existing testing strips are almost made by many processes, and the added substances in the testing strips will cause the risk of the safety of the testing strips.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a food safety detection device, which has the simple operation property as the existing testing strips, is capable of being applied to daily necessities and adopts special and natural material for improving the sampling and detecting speeds and the application safety, and a manufacturing method thereof.